Guukan
by Dr. Nguyen
Summary: Guukan means random thoughts in Japanese. A bunch of sentences about Haseo and Silabus and their relationship. Haseo/Ryou & Silabus/Yuuichi
1. Alpha

**A/N:** This was a 1sentence challenge that I wrote a long time ago, but was incomplete until I decided to finish it after getting into the fandom again. I also plan to try the beta, gamma, delta, epsilon sets out later, if I have the time. And if you didn't know already, I am a big fan of these two. Friends, lovers, doesn't matter. Just as long they are together, interacting or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha<strong>

01.** Comfort**

Haseo was someone he was comfortable with, Silabus realized.

* * *

><p>02. <strong>Kiss<strong>

Silabus didn't think it was possible, since they were of the same sex, but he was proven wrong, with a bit of help from Zelkova.

* * *

><p>03. <strong>Soft<strong>

That was what the seventeen year old thought, when he wore one of his friend's shirts, hugging himself whenever the other wasn't looking.

* * *

><p>04. <strong>Pain<strong>

To be neglected, it hurt, but Silabus doesn't frown, he just smiles, and it goes away, kind of.

* * *

><p>05. <strong>Potatoes<strong>

Ryou opened his mouth, taking in a spoonful of curry that the nineteen year old had made, and swallowed it down, along with his dislike for potatoes.

* * *

><p>06. <strong>Rain<strong>

Most cute girls have boyfriends already, and even though he would like one, on a rainy day like this, he needed to over his break up with Ryou.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>7. <strong>Chocolate<strong>

Homemade chocolates were bittersweet, Yuuichi thought, eating each and every one of them that were given back.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>08. <strong>Happiness<strong>

Silabus thought that if he made those around him happy, he would be happy too, but with Haseo, it involved a lot of hard work, and smiling, while he was at it.

* * *

><p>09. <strong>Telephone<strong>

Misaki was a common surname, and it didn't help that the list was long, but with the phone book in front of him, he decided to dial anyway.

* * *

><p>10. <strong>Ears<strong>

When Pi said that walls had ears, she was probably referring to him, who couldn't keep his mouth shut that one time with Haseo, and the tribal grappler had happened to be nearby to have heard the ruckus.

* * *

><p>11. <strong>Name<strong>

Ryou is a nice name, Yuuichi replied back with a smiley face at the end of the sentence.

* * *

><p>12. <strong>Sensual<strong>

Given his nature, generous hands were doing things that had the seventeen year old crying out in pleasure.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>13. <strong>Death<strong>

Haseo was known as the Terror of Death, for reasons that Atoli didn't understand, and Silabus did.

* * *

><p>14. <strong>Sex<strong>

Ever since Ryou told him that he wanted Yuuichi inside of him, the college student was busy, trying to figure out how to do it properly with a guy.

* * *

><p>15. <strong>Touch<strong>

The adept rogue didn't like to touch in general, yet it was something that the blade brandier managed to get away with, accidental or not.

* * *

><p>16. <strong>Weakness<strong>

He felt weak, useless against others like Alkaid, Bordeaux, and Pi, who were strong, and were able to protect Haseo from harm, unlike him.

* * *

><p>17. <strong>Tears<strong>

Haseo was not the type to cry, but the thought of losing Shino again, and Silabus being there for him, it was nice for once.

* * *

><p>18. <strong>Speed<strong>

Silabus watched Kuhn riding off into the distance, with Haseo not too far behind, and waited for them to come back, hopefully with their steam bikes still intact.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>19. <strong>Wind<strong>

He watched Haseo winded Dr. Kepel's invention up, slowly charging it with the chim spheres the two of them had saved up, and fell back when Mecha Grunty shot up, disappearing off into the distance.

* * *

><p>20. <strong>Freedom<strong>

There was something about Haseo that made the blade brandier felt like they could do anything as long as they were together.

* * *

><p>21. <strong>Life<strong>

Haseo was the love of his life, no matter what Kuhn said.

* * *

><p>22. <strong>Jealousy<strong>

Silabus wasn't the jealous type, but he was going to lose Haseo to someone else, maybe someone like Atoli, or even Endrance, if he didn't do something quick.

* * *

><p>23. <strong>Hands<strong>

Bo was holding hands with Haseo when Silabus came by the shop, and it was where he found himself wanting to intertwine his fingers with the adept rogue's.

* * *

><p>24. <strong>Taste<strong>

He had a little taste of romance, even if it was sort of one sided in the end.

* * *

><p>25. <strong>Devotion<strong>

Kuhn was a great guild master, but with Haseo in Canard, he was more than Silabus could have ever imagined.

* * *

><p>26. <strong>Forever<strong>

Silabus knew that Haseo and him would be friends forever, when he received that promise card.

* * *

><p>27. <strong>Blood<strong>

Stupid vegetables, Ryou thought, as Yuuichi placed a band aid over the cut, and kissed his finger until he felt better.

* * *

><p>28. <strong>Sickness<strong>

Must have been when he went out for a jog in the rain, Silabus coughed, a cold that got him yelled at, but it did make him feel better, knowing that his guild master had cared.

* * *

><p>29. <strong>Melody<strong>

He doesn't listen to much music, besides the original soundtrack of the World that he had borrowed from Yuuichi.

* * *

><p>30. <strong>Star<strong>

Antares was the name of his mentor, Silabus pointed out to him, which was also a star, one of the brightest out there, in the sky somewhere.

* * *

><p>31. <strong>Home<strong>

Gasperd refused to go to Canard's home base, now that his two friends were together and were doing things they weren't supposed to be doing.

* * *

><p>32. <strong>Confusion<strong>

Kuhn felt sorry for the girls who were falling for Silabus, because the blade brandier was already taken.

* * *

><p>33. <strong>Fear<strong>

The blade brandier was afraid of what would happen if the others found out, about his feelings for Haseo, because they too were in love with the adept rogue, and would do anything to win his friend over.

* * *

><p>34. <strong>Thunder<strong>

Silabus was going up against Kuhn, who was part of Thunder Storm, and was so nervous about it that Haseo had to calm him down.

* * *

><p>35. <strong>Bonds<strong>

Everyone was jealous, if not at least envious of what Silabus had, something that no other had with Haseo, and he wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

><p>36. <strong>Market<strong>

Gasperd took his eyes off of Shop Acorn for a second, so he could watch the his friends browsed around, holding hands, as they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>37. <strong>Technology<strong>

Yuuichi was surprised, when his friend, Ryou, gave him a high-spec graphic card for no reason, other than that he had wanted it for a while now.

* * *

><p>38. <strong>Gift<strong>

The seventeen year old decided to return the favour, and shoved a box of chocolates to his friend.

* * *

><p>39. <strong>Smile<strong>

Haseo did not smile often, but when he did, it was nice, Silabus thought.

* * *

><p>40. <strong>Innocence<strong>

Despite the sweat, saliva, and semen, the virginity was still there, and Yuuichi wasn't sure if he should be the one to take it from Ryou.

* * *

><p>41. <strong>Completion<strong>

The adept rogue managed to kick every lucky animal out there, with the help of the blade brandier and a few others.

* * *

><p>42. <strong>Clouds<strong>

Haseo and him were looking at the sky, lying on their backs at a hill that was far away from the monsters, when he pointed at a cloud that looked awfully like a Chim-Chim.

* * *

><p>43. <strong>Sky<strong>

The sky cleared up right after the rain had stopped, and although it was nice to see a rainbow, the two wanted to stay under the umbrella together a little longer.

* * *

><p>44. <strong>Heaven<strong>

It would be, if Atoli and him ever got together, but she already has Haseo.

* * *

><p>45. <strong>Hell<strong>

That was what Silabus thought when Haseo asked him about Bordeaux.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>46. <strong>Sun<strong>

The blade brandier was too busy staring at it, to have noticed that he was no longer alone at the pier.

* * *

><p>47. <strong>Moon<strong>

Silabus was a romantic, Haseo figured, when his friend decided to take him to an area with no monsters around, just so they could look at it together.

* * *

><p>48. <strong>Waves<strong>

Just when the adept rogue was about to log off, the blade brandier had logged on in time to wave a hello, instead of a goodbye.

* * *

><p>49. <strong>Hair<strong>

Silabus was about to charge at the enemy, when Haseo grabbed his ponytail, and told him to stop being reckless after the adept rogue pulled the brunette back.

* * *

><p>50. <strong>Supernova<strong>

Yuuichi was supposed to write a report on a supernova, but instead he decided to watch the stars in the World with Haseo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to CyberConnect2 and Bandai.


	2. Beta

**A/N: **I'm replaying the game again, and taking notes down as I go through it. It's a lot of fun, and I giggle like crazy over Haseo and Silabus. I haven't given up on finishing the 1sentence challenge yet, which makes me really happy, since I don't tend to follow through my ideas to the end. It didn't take me too long to finish this to be honest, but I think it's somewhat better than the Alpha set in some ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta<strong>

01.** Walking**

The blade brandier follows right behind him, not beside him, because he knows he's not ready.

* * *

><p>02.<strong> Waltz<strong>

Haseo doesn't remember how Silabus had managed to convince him, but here he was, sliding and gliding around the deck with his friend, and in Mac Anu of all places.

* * *

><p>03.<strong> Wishes<strong>

Ryou thinks that he doesn't want a lot, because what he's got is enough, but if he could, he wouldn't mind having Yuuichi as his lover.

* * *

><p>04.<strong> Wonder<strong>

Yuuichi wonders more or less about Haseo, both online and offline, and thinks nothing of it until Kuhn convinces him to think otherwise.

* * *

><p>05.<strong> Worry<strong>

Silabus has his worries, hiding them behind a small smile that his friends mistake as happiness.

* * *

><p>06.<strong> Whimsy<strong>

Kuhn didn't believe him when he told the steam gunner that Haseo was pretty playful in bed, as long as the adept rogue got to be on top.

* * *

><p>07.<strong> WasteWasteland**

Silabus doesn't like to waste, and uses it in his defense when Haseo gets angry at him for not using a stronger healing item, just because he almost died.

* * *

><p>08. <strong>WhiskeyRum**

They're not old enough to drink, but somehow they managed to get their hands on it, and get so drunk that they confess to each other, only to forget about it the next day.

* * *

><p>09. <strong>War<strong>

Silabus doesn't like the idea of having to fight over Haseo, but in this all out war, he does his best to stay alive, in case his friend does have feelings for him.

* * *

><p>10. <strong>Weddings<strong>

The first thing that came into mind was marriage, and whether or not it was possible between those of the same sex, when he received the promise card.

* * *

><p>11. <strong>Birthday<strong>

If only he were eighteen right now, Yuuichi would be inside of him already, but for now, he will have to put up with the teasing and squeezing.

* * *

><p>12.<strong> Blessing<strong>

Haseo must've been blessed by Folset, the god of law, Silabus thinks, because what the adept rogue had found was awfully rare.

* * *

><p>13. <strong>Bias<strong>

Sometimes he wished he was something like a damsel in distress, just so he could be saved by his friend, who happens to have a preference towards those in need.

* * *

><p>14. <strong>Burning<strong>

His face burns red at the thought of his friend.

* * *

><p>15. <strong>Breathing<strong>

Ryou kisses hard, fast, and he wants to breathe, even for a second, because he knows how obsessive the seventeen year old can be.

* * *

><p>16.<strong> Breaking<strong>

Kuhn gets his heart broken all the time, but when Silabus has his broken for the first time, the steam gunner confronts Haseo about it, and finds out just how complicated the whole thing is.

* * *

><p>17. <strong>Belief<strong>

Being around Bo and Gasperd made him feel like an older brother, whereas with Haseo and Kuhn, he sees them as friends, and hopes that they would rely on him more because of it.

* * *

><p>18. <strong>Balloon<strong>

Silabus could see Haseo getting Bo a Chim Chim shaped balloon for his birthday.

* * *

><p>19.<strong> Balcony<strong>

It's two in the morning when he gets up to have a smoke, and he finds his partner standing there, watching the sun rise before them.

* * *

><p>20. <strong>Bane<strong>

There was something wrong with Silabus, Haseo figured, when he saw that slasher smile.

* * *

><p>21.<strong> Quiet<strong>

If he had to choose someone, Haseo would choose Silabus over Atoli, because he knows that the blade brandier would leave him alone if he snaps back, unlike the harvest cleric.

* * *

><p>22.<strong> Quirks<strong>

Everyone that he knew either had an emotional past, an odd quirk, or something really strange about them, except for Silabus, who was probably the most normal out of all of them.

* * *

><p>23. <strong>Question<strong>

When he asked Haseo what it felt like to player killer kill someone, the adept rogue doesn't answer him, and instead looks away.

* * *

><p>24.<strong> Quarrel<strong>

Silabus and him never really fought, never with words or weapons, instead through actions that were misunderstood, resulting tension.

* * *

><p>25.<strong> Quitting<strong>

He thought about quitting the World, but that would mean he would never see Gasperd again, or Kuhn, or even Haseo.

* * *

><p>26. <strong>Jump<strong>

Haseo had gotten used to being jumped on, or so he thought when he found himself tackled down by Gasperd and Silabus for a hug.

* * *

><p>27. <strong>Jester<strong>

The adept rogue likes to tease others, although he teases the blade brandier the least, because there's not a lot he could tease his friend about.

* * *

><p>28.<strong> Jousting<strong>

The rivalry between Haseo and Matsu caught Silabus by surprise, especially when they began to fight over him.

* * *

><p>29.<strong> Jewel<strong>

In his hands was a red sun stone that Haseo had gotten for him back at the Material Shop, when they were wandering around in the Alchemy District just now.

* * *

><p>30. <strong>Just<strong>

Silabus thinks that doing player killer bounties is righteous in its own way, just like how Haseo would player killer kill those who player kill others.

* * *

><p>31.<strong> Smirk<strong>

Haseo smirks, and although it's a cocky smile, Silabus likes it.

* * *

><p>32.<strong> Sorrow<strong>

He finds his friend at Hulle Granz Catherdral, sulking in a silence that reminded him of grief and regret.

* * *

><p>33.<strong> Stupidity<strong>

Haseo says some of the stupidest things, but Silabus doesn't mind.

* * *

><p>34. <strong>Serenade<strong>

Kuhn dared him to, and so he did, making a certain adept rogue very uncomfortable, in exchange for a new blade.

* * *

><p>35.<strong> Sarcasm<strong>

Despite what was said, there was some truth in his words.

* * *

><p>36.<strong> Sordid<strong>

Ryou didn't like how some of the older men were staring at Yuuichi, with their hands ready to grope him, just because the nineteen year old was handsome.

* * *

><p>37. <strong>Soliloquy<strong>

Death Grunty doesn't mind listening to Silabus, as long as he got to sit on the blade brandier's lap.

* * *

><p>38.<strong> Sojourn<strong>

For a day or two, Ryou stays, and Yuuichi does whatever he could to convince the seventeen year old to stay with him a bit longer.

* * *

><p>39.<strong> Share<strong>

Silabus was surprised to find how many people were willing to share Haseo, as long as no one dared to make a move on him, and he too, decided that he would do the same, because that was the proper thing to do.

* * *

><p>40.<strong> Solitary<strong>

The blade brandier doesn't believe him when Haseo says he that he prefers being alone, since the adept rogue is always surrounded with people who like him, love him, want him.

* * *

><p>41.<strong> Nowhere<strong>

Silabus sits in the front, while Gasperd sits at the back, with Haseo in the middle as he drives his steam bike around in Lumina Cloth, not knowing where to go.

* * *

><p>42.<strong> Neutral<strong>

He is indifferent toward those feelings, and when he tries to explain it to others, Silabus is the only one who still smiles at him in the end.

* * *

><p>43.<strong> Nuance<strong>

The way he says, I need you, has him guessing, because this time he means it.

* * *

><p>44.<strong> Near<strong>

Saku pointed it out once, in a rather rude manner where she was right about him, about the whole wanting to be closer to the adept rogue thing.

* * *

><p>45.<strong> Natural<strong>

Silabus smiled a lot, as if it were a habit, and never was it ever forced, or so Ryou thought.

* * *

><p>46.<strong> Horizon<strong>

The first thing he saw was the striped shirt that his friend wore, which he had to admit, looked really good on the nineteen year old.

* * *

><p>47. <strong>Valiant<strong>

Haseo tries to put on a brave face, but fails when he feels a dark aura coming towards his way.

* * *

><p>48. <strong>Virtuous<strong>

Silabus has been a good influence on Haseo, Kuhn suggests, with a hint of pride, when discussing about the adept rogue.

* * *

><p>49. <strong>Victory<strong>

Yuuichi wasn't used to the taste of it, unlike Haseo, who was always trying to succeed.

* * *

><p>50.<strong> Defeat<strong>

Haseo didn't like to lose, but when he did, it hurt, and it hurt more knowing that he lost more than just his pride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to CyberConnect2 and Bandai. I also want to thank _ben4kevin_ for being my first reviewer.


	3. Gamma

**A/N: **Playing the game again made me realize how much I missed out. Like a lot of little details that could be useful when writing about dot hack. That, and I am a bit sad that not a lot of people like Haseo and Silabus together. Oh well, there are still those who do, and appreciate them just as much as I do. Anyhow, I didn't like doing this set as much as the first two, it wasn't as fun for some reason. Maybe it had to do with the prompts. Who knows?

* * *

><p><strong>Gamma<strong>

01. **Ring**

Silabus slips the simple steam ring onto his ring finger, only to take it off when he realized what he had done.

* * *

><p>02. <strong>Hero<strong>

When they returned to Dr. Kepel with Mecha Grunty in their hands, the vital vista thanks them and hands over a superhero suit, which Haseo tries on just for the blade brandier.

* * *

><p>03.<strong> Memory<strong>

Haseo reminisced the times he had with Silabus, only to remember that there was never really a time where it was just the two of them.

* * *

><p>04.<strong> Box<strong>

Ryou doesn't know what to say, when Yuuichi sends him a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>05.<strong> Run<strong>

His first instinct was to run, but he began to have second thoughts, when he saw his friend approaching the doppelganger.

* * *

><p>06.<strong> Hurricane<strong>

Haseo moves similar to a hurricane when he uses his skills, Silabus muses, as the blade brandier hurries to the adept rogue's side.

* * *

><p>07.<strong> Wings<strong>

Silabus thinks the cape that Atoli wears is really cute, and is surprised when Haseo mutters something about his ponytail being kind of cute.

* * *

><p>08.<strong> Cold<strong>

It's getting cold these days, he mentions to Silabus, who later asks him if he would like a knitted scarf as a present.

* * *

><p>09.<strong> Red<strong>

A pair of red eyes lingered a lot longer than they're supposed to, and at a blade brandier who doesn't even know.

* * *

><p>10.<strong> Drink<strong>

Silabus takes a sip of the health drink that Haseo shared with him, feeling a bit better as he watched the adept rogue wait for his turn for a sip.

* * *

><p>11.<strong> Midnight<strong>

Ryou stays up late these days, sometimes until morning when he and Silabus talk about stuff, things that he never thought about until his friend brings it up.

* * *

><p>12.<strong> Temptation<strong>

Even when Haseo got a new job extension, Silabus couldn't help but want to lick each and every part of the adept rogue that had yet to be covered up.

* * *

><p>13. <strong>View<strong>

The Xth form looks good on Haseo, Silabus thinks, as he takes a step back and checks his friend out a bit more.

* * *

><p>14.<strong> Music<strong>

Ryou brought himself a copy of the original soundtrack of The World R:2, since it reminded the seventeen year old of the times when Silabus and him hung out.

* * *

><p>15.<strong> Silk<strong>

It's silky, Ryou thinks, as he runs his fingers through Yuuichi's hair.

* * *

><p>16.<strong> Cover<strong>

Since his friend is not here to warm him up, Ryou covers himself with his blanket instead.

* * *

><p>17.<strong> Promise<strong>

Haseo decided that he didn't need a promise card in order to explain his feelings for his friend, and instead sent it to Gaspard, who would probably appreciate it more than the one he had intended to send to in the first place.

* * *

><p>18.<strong> Dream<strong>

He imagines the nineteen year old holding him, kissing away his tears and cries, as Yuuichi hits his sweet spot each time.

* * *

><p>19. <strong>Candle<strong>

The adept rogue ends up buying both the boost candle and skill candle, when the blade brandier couldn't decide which one he should get.

* * *

><p>20.<strong> Talent<strong>

When Haseo sent him the challenge card, he replied back that he wouldn't be able to beat the adept rogue, knowing just how talented his friend was.

* * *

><p>21.<strong> Silence<strong>

He hadn't told anyone to shut up, but no one dared to say a word, because they couldn't believe that the blade brandier had rejected him.

* * *

><p>22.<strong> Journey<strong>

It took him a long time to get there, and he wouldn't mind doing it again, if it meant seeing his friend again.

* * *

><p>23.<strong> Fire<strong>

Gasperd casts vak don, which engulfs one of three goblin knights, as Silabus dashes towards the other two, slashing them while Haseo delivers the final blow with his sparrow counter.

* * *

><p>24.<strong> Strength<strong>

Hanging out with Haseo and Matsu made him realized just how weak he was.

* * *

><p>25. <strong>Mask<strong>

It took the adept rogue awhile to figure out that some of the smiles Silabus wore were not always because he was happy, rather it was his duty.

* * *

><p>26.<strong> Ice<strong>

He reminded his friend to put some ice on the bruise, because the black eye wasn't going to disappear any time soon.

* * *

><p>27.<strong> Fall<strong>

Silabus didn't want to fall behind when it came to levels, because he wanted to be there when Haseo needed him.

* * *

><p>28.<strong> Forgotten<strong>

Haseo always seemed to forget just how much his friends meant to him, especially Silabus and Gaspard, who tried to be there for him no matter what.

* * *

><p>29.<strong> Dance<strong>

Ryou doesn't dance, and neither does Yuuichi, but the difference between the two of them is that the nineteen year old can't seem to refuse anyone if asked.

* * *

><p>30. <strong>Body<strong>

Silabus finds himself staring at the adept rogue's midriff every now and then, even when he thinks he's not.

* * *

><p>31.<strong> Sacred<strong>

When the two of them arrive at the Hulle Granz Catherdral, he knew right away that there was something special about this field, that it was unlike any other area he had ever been to.

* * *

><p>32.<strong> Farewells<strong>

He didn't want to say goodbye to his friend, because that would mean he would never see the blade brandier in The World R:2 anymore.

* * *

><p>33.<strong> World<strong>

The World R:2 was where he met his friend, Haseo.

* * *

><p>34.<strong> Formal<strong>

Silabus decided to change the colour scheme of his player character to white, since it was for a special occassion.

* * *

><p>35.<strong> Fever<strong>

Ryou made sure to follow Yuuichi's instructions on how to cure a cold, just enough that his temperature would go down soon so he could play The World R:2 again.

* * *

><p>36.<strong> Laugh<strong>

A chuckle or two is enough for Silabus, who has been trying to get Haseo to laugh these last few days.

* * *

><p>37.<strong> Lies<strong>

Haseo has his reasons for doing so, which is why the blade brandier doesn't hold it against him, when the adept rogue tells him the truth later on.

* * *

><p>38.<strong> Forever<strong>

Silabus joked about it once, only to have it come true when he got married to Haseo.

* * *

><p>39.<strong> Overwhelmed<strong>

Ryou didn't think that it would be intense, but he found himself begging for more as Yuuichi thrust in and out.

* * *

><p>40.<strong> Whisper<strong>

It was obvious that Haseo and Atoli were having a private conversation in front of him, but he pretended that they weren't, with a smile to top it off.

* * *

><p>41.<strong> Wait<strong>

Silabus had insisted that he would wait for Haseo at the Chaos Gate, because he had nothing else to do.

* * *

><p>42.<strong> Talk<strong>

Kuhn noticed that the two of them really got along, and when they talked to each other, they look at one another with so much trust in their eyes.

* * *

><p>43.<strong> Search<strong>

Haseo told the blade brandier that he didn't want to look for the twilight key, because it didn't exist.

* * *

><p>44.<strong> Hope<strong>

He tells Haseo to have hope, despite what has happened.

* * *

><p>45.<strong> Eclipse<strong>

Piros said that the next update would include an event where players could watch an eclipse, which convinced Silabus to make the first move and ask Haseo out before anyone else could.

* * *

><p>46.<strong> Gravity<strong>

Haseo had a natural gravitation towards Atoli, Pi noted to herself, as she watched the adept rogue try to defy it, just so he could be with that blade brandier from Canard.

* * *

><p>47.<strong> Highway<strong>

Silabus decides to take the highway, instead of the warp point, just in case Haseo stops by and offers the blade brandier a ride on his steam bike.

* * *

><p>48.<strong> Unknown<strong>

All of this was new to him, the whole falling in love thing, and with his best friend who insists on being single, in order to make everyone happy.

* * *

><p>49.<strong> Lock<strong>

Ryou finds himself locked out of his apartment, and waits for Yuuichi to stop by with a spare key to open the door.

* * *

><p>50.<strong> Breathe<strong>

The air is a lot cleaner in Sendai than it is back in Tokyo, the seventeen year old realizes, while waiting for his nineteen year old friend to pick him up from the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to CyberConnect2 and Bandai.


	4. Delta

**A/N: **So I took a small break from playing the game, but I plan to jump right back in after I finish some personal projects off, such as this. I can't believe I'm down to the last set, since I could never finish any of the things I started. Most of the time I go back to them for a day or two, only to be distracted by another idea or project. When writing this, it took a while to get into, but when I did, I was on a roll. This really makes me happy, because I do want to complete everything that I sought out to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Delta<strong>

01. **Air**

Love is in the air, Kuhn thinks, as he watches at the adept rogue and blade brandier smile at each other from the cornor of his eyes.

* * *

><p>02<strong>. Apples<strong>

It's not often that he's red as an apple, but he doesn't mind, as long as it goes away by the time his friend notices.

* * *

><p>03.<strong> Beginning <strong>

He was beginning to understand Haseo, especially after the adept rogue became the guildmaster of Carnard.

* * *

><p>04.<strong> Bugs<strong>

Of course it bugs Haseo, Silabus thinks, as he listens to Atoli go on and on about the adept rogue.

* * *

><p>05.<strong> Coffee<strong>

Yuuichi doesn't like to drink it, but he would probably have to, in order to get through his essay, and still be able to make time for Haseo.

* * *

><p>06.<strong> Dark<strong>

Haseo doesn't know what to say, when Gaspard tells him about Sila Grunty, and how morbid its personality is.

* * *

><p>07.<strong> Despair<strong>

He wasn't the type to despair, especially over things like this, but Silabus meant a lot to him, despite what everyone had thought.

* * *

><p>08.<strong> Doors<strong>

It was that time of the year again, Ryou recalled, eying the door every so often, as he settled down around the kotatsu, and waited for Yuuichi to come home.

* * *

><p>09.<strong> Drink<strong>

In order to drink the weird black tea, one must have an acquired taste, Silabus muses, when Haseo takes a sip.

* * *

><p>10.<strong> Duty<strong>

It's his duty to look after Carnard and its members, which means looking after Shop Acorn every now and then with Gasperd, or Silabus if he's lucky.

* * *

><p>11.<strong> Earth<strong>

Silabus surprises the zan bezels with an earth spike, as Haseo finishes them off with a tiger blitz.

* * *

><p>12.<strong> End<strong>

They were at the end of their relationship, but neither of them wanted to admit it, so Ryou kept on being a jerk while Yuuichi put up with it.

* * *

><p>13.<strong> Fall<strong>

He didn't plan on falling in love with Silabus, it just kind of happened, while he was trying to save Shino and the others.

* * *

><p>14. <strong>Fire<strong>

Haseo was on fire, Silabus concluded, as the adept rogue kept up with him in combo chains.

* * *

><p>15.<strong> Flexible<strong>

The adept rogue could wield dual blades, broadswords, and scythes, not to mention guns too, now that he thought about it.

* * *

><p>16.<strong> Flying<strong>

One thing Silabus had learned about Haseo, was that he liked to send his enemies flying, especially on his steam bike.

* * *

><p>17.<strong> Food<strong>

If he had the choice of sending the food greeting card to anyone, he would pick Silabus, since the blade brandier would just reply back without much thought.

* * *

><p>18.<strong> Foot<strong>

Ryou moans and groans whenever Yuuichi massages his feet, and no matter how erotic he sounds, the nineteen year old manages to make him so feel good without ever having sex.

* * *

><p>19.<strong> Grave<strong>

He was beginning to have grave thoughts, when he saw Haseo being so nice to everyone, especially to the girls.

* * *

><p>20.<strong> Green<strong>

The adept rogue wanted to know if the blade brandier's favourite colour was green, but he didn't, thinking that it was probably a stupid question to ask.

* * *

><p>21.<strong> Head<strong>

Ryou was going to give Yuuichi a piece of his mind, if the the nineteen year old didn't do something to his erection soon.

* * *

><p>22.<strong> Hollow<strong>

He had always known there was something empty inside of him, but he wasn't sure what it was until he met Haseo.

* * *

><p>23.<strong> Honor<strong>

Becoming a member of Moon Tree would be an honour, Silabus was going to say, but Haseo had cut in and refused the offer, despite knowing that players could join multiple guilds at once.

* * *

><p>24. <strong>Hope<strong>

A taste of hope couldn't hurt, Silabus thought, as Haseo smiled at him.

* * *

><p>25.<strong> Light<strong>

Silabus tries to lighten up the mood by smiling, because his smiles are contagious enough to calm down even an angry Haseo at times.

* * *

><p>26.<strong> Lost<strong>

Yuuichi didn't know what he was doing, and neither did Ryou, but the two of them kept on kissing each other, despite the bumping of teeth and noses.

* * *

><p>27.<strong> Metal<strong>

Ryou wondered if Yuuichi could fix his head mounted display, despite looking like a chunk of metal, after he threw it off and broke it out of frustration.

* * *

><p>28.<strong> New<strong>

He decided to buy the micro monocle display for himself, after Silabus convinced him that it would last longer than his head mounted display.

* * *

><p>29.<strong> Old<strong>

Ryou saw him as a senpai, even called him senpai, and with that in mind, Yuuichi decided to take the seventeen year old out for udon.

* * *

><p>30.<strong> Peace<strong>

Sometimes he wonders what would it be like to join Moon Tree, because he too, would like to bring peace and harmony to The World R:2, only to have Haseo bring his attention back to Carnard.

* * *

><p>31.<strong> Poison<strong>

Silabus felt suddenly ill, his body weakening until Haseo hands him an antidote soda.

* * *

><p>32.<strong> Pretty<strong>

Haseo liked Silabus for who he was, pretty or not.

* * *

><p>33.<strong> Rain<strong>

They fight their way in the dark, through the rain and fog, as the two of them try to find the beast temple.

* * *

><p>34.<strong> Regret<strong>

Haseo knew he was going to regret it, for not saying what he really meant, and to the one who he should had told.

* * *

><p>35.<strong> Roses<strong>

The thought of Silabus being surrounded by roses, with rose petals flowing around in the background was distracting, Haseo found, when the blade brandier appeared before him.

* * *

><p>36.<strong> Secret<strong>

Haseo has many secrets, but Silabus only has one, and he doesn't plan to tell the adept rogue about it.

* * *

><p>37.<strong> Snakes<strong>

Yuuichi could be a tease if he wanted to, Ryou muses, because of the way he would slowly take off his clothes and snakes himself around the seventeen year old.

* * *

><p>38.<strong> Snow<strong>

Ryou stood still for the nineteen year old, as Yuuichi brushed off some of the snowflakes out of his hair.

* * *

><p>39.<strong> Solid<strong>

In front of him wasn't data, rather someone who was real, and perhaps the very player behind Haseo.

* * *

><p>40.<strong> Spring<strong>

During his spring break, he had a taste of what Yuuichi was like when he was at Sendai.

* * *

><p>41.<strong> Stable<strong>

Silabus goes on about how there used to be one for grunties, intriguing the adept rogue a little.

* * *

><p>42. <strong>Strange<strong>

It's strange to see Haseo and Endrance together, Silabus thinks, when he finds himself staring at them with an awkward smile.

* * *

><p>43.<strong> Summer<strong>

The two of them had to be under the influence of the summer heat to let it go this far, because it was more than just a kiss, with all of that tongue going on.

* * *

><p>44.<strong> Taboo<strong>

Shino was kind of a forbidden topic to talk about, especially if Haseo was around, Silabus learned, and it didn't help that Atoli resembled her so much.

* * *

><p>45.<strong> Ugly<strong>

Silabus didn't think he looked too bad, since Kuhn hit on him once, and even Haseo thought he was a girl for awhile, because of his ponytail.

* * *

><p>46.<strong> War<strong>

This meant war, Yuuichi figured, after observing both parties, and was forced to fight back when the battle had started, despite not wanting to be part of the whole who should be with Haseo fiasco.

* * *

><p>47.<strong> Water<strong>

In the background, Silabus could hear Gaspard casting rue kruz, as he helps out by increasing the combo count with Haseo.

* * *

><p>48.<strong> Welcome<strong>

He wondered if this was what it felt like to be welcomed, when the blade brandier and shadow warlock invited him into their guild.

* * *

><p>49.<strong> Winter<strong>

Ryou decided to spent the rest of his winter break at Yuuichi's place, after being told that his friend was more than willing to go along with whatever he wanted to do.

* * *

><p>50.<strong> Wood<strong>

Silabus couldn't wait for Haseo to kick the tree, so they could start kicking chim chims, and maybe play some chim chim soccer while they're at it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned. They belong to CyberConnect2 and Bandai.


End file.
